


A New Beginning

by DarkxKnightxFiremoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Devil May Cry (Game), Devil May Cry 3 Dante/Vergil, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lady x Vergil, Lady/Mary is the best, Lucia and Dante together, Past Abuse, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Redemption, Rough Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Vergil need to be happy, connection, intimate, vergil x lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKnightxFiremoon/pseuds/DarkxKnightxFiremoon
Summary: Temen-ni-gru has been destroyed, what's left for them is to pick up the pieces of a broken bond, learn to live with one another. And for him to remember what's like to be loved. Vergil,Dante
Relationships: Dante/Lucia (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing more frightening than an eternity alone. Nothing and no one. Pain might fix this, just some kind of effect to feel something.

The rivers that bathed over him agonized his skin with burns and horrific agents that should have worn away other men. But he was no normal man, and these scorching waters couldn't bring him down. Styx was a hard pill to swallow, an undying flow of death, something that's existence, in and of itself, was paradoxical. And, trapped here, his mind ran back to a clear and present fact. He failed again, Dante _is_ better than him.

He kept hearing it play in his mind.

Countless eons of swimming in the dark, and you'd be scarier than he was. No compassion, no remorse, and no repent lingered. Satan knew the secret of life.

The flesh is weak, but only the soul is immortal.

Turned to the darkness, no hope laid out before him.

Why choose to be alone in madness? Why must humanity be slaves to what they do not understand? Cruelty is not a measure taken lightly, nor is it one that must be feared, the joy of power is a sin untold. Hell on earth, this goes unpunished. So many false prophets control the profundities of culture and body, making decisions for the masses. Pleasure in abuse is simply a natural part of the human condition, there was no need to attach a punishment to it. Inside him, inside all of them, a demon lurks beneath the surface. But he wasn't pure enough to make it through these dark cemetery gates. To be cast out from both the light and the dark, to live in-between the day and night?

He supposed he would simply become that which he sought to destroy.

There was no reason not to now, it seemed towards the world of man, he was the monster they so scorned. He'd abated that shift in him long enough.

"No ya don't!" He heard Dante bellow, his hand reaching through the murky, acidic waters and pulling on Vergil's arm. Lifted rapidly up out of the water, he emerged bleeding profusely, both of them smoking as the strange river's liquid burned off of them. He collapsed back on a shore while Vergil came forward on terra firma, collapsed and staring off catatonically at nothing. He coughed breathed fire, disfigured only very briefly. How long had he been in that place? It felt like the fall had been only a mere few seconds.

What pure insanity had concocted itself in Dante's mind to jump on after him?

He had become content to die, to stay here because he had failed to prove himself the stronger of the two. It felt like he'd aged eons in that odd liquid. Time seemed not to obey the same laws down here.

Vergil remained unmoving and burned, his face regrown but the rest of him still ragged.

". . . W-Why?" He wondered aloud, his voice reduced to an old rasp. He'd given him a chance to escape, but he had not taken it.

"You don't get to end it on a self-serving note. I'd go on thinking you were some sort of hero or something." He groaned back at him.

Vergil shifted onto his back and panted heavily.

"You imbecile . . ." The man spat, "I have to stay here, I'm-"

A boot smashed across his face mid-sentence.

He roiled around, grasping at his lower lip.

"You don't have to do anything." The Devil-Hunter said. Grasping his brother's destroyed body, he hoisted the man onto his shoulders and pressed forward.

Dante trudged along at high speed, he had to do anything to get out of that place. Vergil didn't have the strength to fight back whatsoever, he was just too confused and tired to do anything in the heat of the moment. He had no clue of where Dante was going. What was the strategy now? Plunged down into the darkness the both of them, it was impossible to escape now. But Vergil felt a strange shift in reality around him, a subtle change in the cosmic mechanisms that controlled . . . what specifically, he couldn't say.

Suddenly, and abruptly, without any regard for logic and existence, Vergil realized they were already somehow returned to the shallow river bed and the exit was soon to be closing.

The derelict remains of the dark tower clung to the damp earth, stubbornly refusing to die. The walls were no more than the same rock and dirt they stood upon, yet closing the hell gate held no result. This putrid, ancient remnant would remain a memory for the city, of the time of an apocalypse that almost took all life on earth to. A time where the son of the legendary Sparda tried to destroy everything he built. Only an hour ago the blackness was absolute, and yet now the mist was visible, silvery. Against this, the houses were silhouettes, still as an oil painting and darker than a raven's feathers.

The dawn came with a musical silence.

The two brothers sat atop, breathless.

Dante could feel the sweat drench his skin, the throbbing of his own eyes, the ringing screams vibrating in his ears, and the thumping of his heart against his chest.

"How did you-" Vergil started to say.

"Neat little party trick I picked up."

"Damn you . . . Smart-ass. If I don't stay there, this won't ever stop. We will always be at odds. Humanity will suffer." The man said.

Dante shook his head out and ran his fingers back through his hair.

"Yeah, grumble-grumble-grumble, look if I didn't save you, I woulda had that smug face of yours stuck in my head. Can't take it back now."

Vergil grumbled to himself, "This isn't how it was supposed to go."

Dante still remembered her voice. His fingers curled into a fist, nails digging into his palms. The image of his brother fallen awakened so many horrifying memories of the day their mom died. He just couldn't lose another one. He just cannot bear to carry another grief in his heart.

He couldn't hear his rapid breathing, but he most definitely felt the oxygen flooding in and out of his lungs, and it had been years since he felt like going crazy, panicked, even struggling.

Hesitantly, his eyes looked at his haggard twin who was trying hard to avoid his eyes.

Frustration tortured his guts, churning his stomach.

"Why?" Vergil asked again, unsure of what he felt.

A familiar sly expression crept in his face and he answered, "You're still on that, huh?" He smirked and started heading down, "Let it go, it's over. Besides, can't let the lives ya broke go unsung."

Dear god.

"So that's it? You're just going to throw me in prison and be done with it?" The slayer told his brother, "Why bother to save me? I don't deserve redemption."

Dante ignored him, walking down the empty structure, followed along by his reluctant brother.

Right through the fog, he spotted a slender woman trembling ever so subtly, no doubt this entire day had taken a great toll on her.

She gazed back at him, no longer hostile.

"You're still here?" He asked.

Lady's lips moved slightly to a smile. "Yeah, I need that back." She said and pointed at the bazooka in his back.

Her precious weapon named after her mother, Kalina Ann.

He sighed, unzipping the weapon from his back. "No late charges I hope?" He winked.

Lady felt her heart rest at peace, finally.

"Hmmm . . . I'll think about it." She answered, however, the moment was cut short when she spotted the blue twin slowly walking up behind him.

Lady gritted her teeth and immediately drew her pistol and machine gun.

"Good. You're still here, I was hoping I'd get to put a bullet in you." She took aim at his face.

To her surprise, his expression was blank and he didn't move, nor was there any witty retort.

For a moment the two stood still in silence. She felt something strange about his eyes.

They looked glassy and . . . Empty. An immense sadness rung from within, emanating. This person standing before her seemed to be traumatized.

She slowly lowered her weapons, confused.

"You're broken." She said, "Why?"

This cannot be right, this bastard didn't give a shit about anyone and anything.

Right?

He looked at her but said nothing.

"Don't worry about him," Dante explained, "I already handed his ass back to him." He said with a chuckle.

A frown grew on Vergil's face. He walked off elsewhere. Lady wondered where he would go? She looked back at the Devil Hunter and saw a hard look on his face. It was like a mask had been lifted, the cheeriness of his usual demeanor entirely gone. He knew Vergil would probably return to his place. What else would he do? Where else would he go? Nowhere.

"Did you cry?" She asked him.

Dante looked down at the ground, "Ah, it was only the rain."

Lady stood back away from him, almost certain that even the drizzle had stopped hours ago.

Why was she bothering him like this? She felt that he needed to be alone.

Lady's face softened, "I . . . I understand."

So it seems that even a devil may cry when he's threatened with the loss of a loved one. She observed him with such care.

Coming closer, her hand held his, "I understand why you saved him. I just hope you made the right choice."

Lady, herself didn't know who Vergil was. He was someone to watch closely, that was certain.

But Dante brought him back despite it all. She couldn't exactly judge him. She'd learned so much in this night of madness, who knows? Maybe a monster like Vergil has feelings as well, unlike her father.

It's true, the two of them are similar. This was a family business.

Dante thought about her words for a moment. Right choice? What is the right choice? It's not fair for him to lose his entire family to unholy monsters that stalk him. It was simply time to do something for himself.

"This is my job now." Lady commented." I'm gonna hunt down every demon I find."

"Call me, and I'll join you in this." He chuckled." This is what I live for."

He squeezed her hand, "Let's go." He said, heading back to his home, his future business.

What happened next, nothing really. The two of them got rid of the demons in their way and that was it.

Once Dante opened the door for his shop a strange sight welcomed him. His twin was on the couch, sleeping on his stomach.

He was trembling ever so often as though he was having a nightmare. Lady was a bit too surprised, to say the least.

Dante's lips formed half a smile as he went into his room quietly and took a blanket.

He came back down and covered his brother who flinched slightly to the touch. This right here brings an undeniably pleasant past memory, where the two of them will curl up under the same blanket and sleep together.

"Will." He whispered." I wonder if there is something to drink." For he chose to stay up until sunrise.

"You know, he's almost . . . cute like this." Lady commented."Who would've imagined?"

Dante tossed drink her way."Savor the moment. I have a feeling he will crush my place to dust when he wakes up."

* * *

**Thank you for reading everyone, hope you liked this.**


	2. "The start."

....

It was like the first time he had a peaceful sleep for some odd reason. Even though it was filled with regret and pain, he felt well-rested.

Vergil opened his eyes to the light of the sun sneaking through the window. His body felt heavy a bit, sore in several places . . . a reminder of how much of a failure he was.

He noticed the blanket and didn't recall what happened last night. How he ended up sleeping here?

The office was silent, the couch he slept on was black-leather. There was a coffee table next to him, seems to be a bit dusty. Not much else around since there were remains of destruction. No doubt it was the party Arkham summoned for his sibling.

Arkham...the name brings pain in the pit of his stomach. Still, it was satisfying revenge, to kick the bastard out of the demon world.

He pulled himself to a sitting position. Nothing but silence welcomed him. He left the couch and his body cracked in several places, he couldn't help but moan in pain.

It's unbelievable, once again, he was hurt and helpless. What is wrong with him? why he cannot handle himself as he should be? He is the son of Sparda, power run in his blood.

He touched the handle of the front door and opened it slowly. The wind blew through the place with a powerful passion, scattering old documents as if they were the leaves of fall and banging the doors as if they were its chaotic drumbeat - the marching band of one without fingers or hands.

The weather improved after the rain and storm last night. Vergil watched ash flakes drift through the air. Leisurely. Careless.  
Free.

The puffs of soot fell like black snowflakes, descending upon the wounded city.

They drifted in corners, blowing in the breeze and curling in tiny  
whirlwinds over the ruined buildings. They seemed so uncaring. What would that be  
like?

Confusion consumed his mind. He no longer knew who he was and what he should do next!?

The door behind the desk opened and his twin, the crimson hunter Dante came in. There were visible bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for days.

Once Dante's eyes locked upon his, a smile graced his face.

"Look who's up." He commented." Did you sleep well there, you rotten weasel? and where are you going at this hour?"

Vergil avoided his eyes and just stared at the ground. Dante's expression changed slightly into pain.

He did not think about how hard and awkward this would be. The two of them have been separated for a long time and whatever bond they had, it was long broken.

Vergil went through the door and took a seat at the steps, and he left the door open behind him.

Dante ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to do to break the silence.

"Umm well, I'll make breakfast . . . I better not hear any complaints."

He hurried toward his small kitchen and opened the cabinets, to look for a cereal. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Vergil was frozen in the spot, has not moved, or did anything.

" I still remember what you like . . ." He tried again." A breed and cheese, and a sugary tea."

Breakfast!

Vergil's mind returned to the past, with their beloved mom.

* * *

_**He was sitting to the left of the table, legs bouncing around in excitement.** _

_**Eva was on the counter preparing his food, her golden hair tied up to a clean bun.** _

_**"Don't forget to add extra sugar to me, mom." He said.** _

_**Dante was sitting opposite him, annoyed." No, she is going to prepare my food first." sticking his tongue out to his twin.** _

_**"Stop it." Vergil will shout.** _

_**A plate was placed in front of Dante." Don't start fighting." Eva stepped in." It doesn't matter, you both will have your breakfast."** _

_**Something in Vergil's eyes was shattered into a million pieces. Staring at his mom, give Dante his share and touching his cheeks.** _

_**He felt a lump form in his throat, a telltale sign that he wanted to cry.** _

_**"You always do this!" His voice cracked.** _

* * *

Dante placed the tray next to him on the ground." Will, dig in bro. I think you'll find my hand to be blessed with preparing tasty food."

Vergil's anger flared up at the moment, he just cannot accept this, not from him.

With so much rage he took the try and tossed across the street, shattering everything to pieces.

"I don't need your food." He screamed." Leave me alone."

Dante placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. It was not a surprise to get this kind of reaction: he was ready for this.

"Take it easy, alright. It's over." He tried to touch his shoulder, but a punch came in his way, he staggered a bit, holding his arm.

"Liar." Vergil screamed again, as he stood up and faced him." Don't pretend to care, I'm sick of fakeness."

Dante gazed at him in silence, for a moment, surprised. What fakeness? does he really believe that . . . ?

"Why would you say that?" Dante asked."You still remember that we are siblings, a flesh and blood right? I'm been serious."

Vergil's temper rose again, and it seemed like he was having trouble letting go of whatever he wanted to say at the moment.

"Sure, an evident to that: Our mom saved you and left me behind to deal with the pain and defend myself . . . because I'm the older brother."

His words hit Dante like a freight train. He couldn't believe his ears! this just cannot be true, he cannot be holding unto this kind of mindset, Right?

Without a word, Vergil walked past him and went down the street, vanishing from view.

Leaving his twin with his own sorrow, alone.

Dante fell down on the ground and held his head with his hands. His heart was aching like crazy, he wanted to scream.

"What am I going to do?" he wondered to himself. He wanted to save his brother, and now that he did, Dante was conflicted: can he break through his older sibling? Or should he be prepared for future chaos?

* * *

**...Thank you for reading...**

**Sorry, it's short, I promise I will try to write longer chapters. Do criticize me if you feel it's not good or there is something you don't like and maybe I should edit and do a rewrite.**

**It's fine, I accept it.**

**Author's Note:**

> I know I make mistakes. I apologize. I'm not an English Native.


End file.
